The long-term goal of this project is to develop ocular controlled, communication/control systems to a point where they can enable a severely disabled individual without voluntary motor function except for oculomotor control to become less dependent on outside assistance in communication and in the performance of everyday activities. The goals for the current year were to carry out a patient evaluation program of ocular control based communication/control systems to establish methods and strategies suitable to the patient population, and to develop criteria for selecting such systems for use by appropriate patients. Testing with very high level handicapped patients will continue. The smaller units will be taken into their homes for a longer term evaluation. In addition quadriplegic, but bulbar-competent (vocal) individuals will be tested, in order to gain more experience working with patients. The typewriting feature will be tested for these vocal individuals. This will allow better direct feedback and there will be less interruption due to medical complication, since these patients will be already beyond the acute recovery period. The goal will be to thoroughly test these units both clinically and in the home to determine the degree of ability attained; the degree of acceptance and utilization by both the user and family; and to determine which features are most important and what techniques must be developed to train the user and family.